


Tears

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [27]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to





	Tears

Somehow and in some ways, depression ran like a stream in the river of one’s body. The soft shaking of someone’s body as they cried seemed dangerous if someone else was around to see it. Everyone cried differently.

Nervous, hard shakes accompanied by quiet sobs were common for people who were as tiny and frail as Fujisaki. Their cries were heard occasionally, maybe bi-monthly at most but nobody could really blame them. Chihiro was a walking ball of anxiety and fear. So, they cried often.

Celestia insisted she couldn’t cry, but when she did she would stand perfectly still like a doll and allow a few teardrops to go down her cheeks for a few mere moments in solitude before she would pull herself together in seconds and nobody would know that she was crying in the first place.

Makoto was not like them, in a few ways.

When he cried, he would find his entire body shaking violently, has hands unable to stay in one place. His voice would skip and stutter like a broken record and his thoughts would go haywire as if they couldn’t stay still.

Like right now.

He found himself in his dorm, sitting at the makeshift table with a pen in his hand and his body shaking, one hand seemingly plastered to his head, making a mess of his hair. His sweatshirt dropped onto his shoulder exposing his shirt, borrowed from his close friend who was a class up from his.

Thick, hard breaths left his mouth like the fizz of a soda can. His chest, protected by his binder felt tight; too tight for comfort. A few soft whimpers left his mouth until one sob rang out and he threw himself at the table and his homework and began to sob into it.


End file.
